nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man 3
Mega Man 3 (Rockman 3: The End of Dr. Wily!? in Japan) is a Nintendo Entertainment System sequel to Mega Man 2. It was developed and published by Capcom in 1990 in Japan and America and in 1992 in Europe. In November of 2008, the game was released on Nintendo's Virtual Console service in all three major territories. The game was a critical and commercial success, selling over a million copies worldwide. The game was the first in the franchise that would give Mega Man the ability to slide, which would be retained in all future games excluding Mega Man 9 for the WiiWare, which was intended to be more similar to Mega Man 2, which didn't feature the ability. Perhaps even more beloved is the addition of Mega Man's robotic dog, Rush, who has since been a prominent character in the series. Plot After stomping Wily's plot yet again, the mad doctor reformed and is working with Dr. Light to build a giant peace-keeping robot name Gamma. However, to power him they need eight energy crystals, so they build eight mining robots: Needleman, Magnetman, Geminiman, Hardman, Topman, Snakeman, Sparkman, and Shadowman. One day the Robot Masters start going crazy and attack anything that enter their assigned energy mines. So again its up to Megaman to defeat these rogue robots and find out why they started acting crazy, this time with his robot dog, Rush. Several times, however, a mysterious Robot Master known as Breakman have followed Megaman and fought him. Who is this mysterious robot, who is he working for, and what is his agenda? Gameplay Much like the previous Mega Man games, this game allows you to control Mega Man through various side-scrolling levels, jumping and shooting enemies with your arm cannon. Like both of the previous Mega Man games (and the next games in the series), there is a menu screen that allows you to select which stage you want to go to. This game introduces Proto Man (AKA Break Man), a recurring character in the series, and Mega Man's brother. The password system from Mega Man 2 returns, allowing you to continue from where you left off (there was no saving until Mega Man 8). Robot Masters The robots that you have to fight in this game and their weapons are as follows: *Spark Man - Weapon: Spark Shock *Snake Man - Weapon: Search Snake *Needle Man - Weapon: Needle Cannon *Hard Man - Weapon: Hard Knuckle *Top Man - Weapon: Top Spin *Gemini Man - Weapon: Gemini Laser *Magnet Man - Weapon: Magnet Missile *Shadow Man - Weapon: Shadow Blade After defeating them, a robot named Doc will use the weapons of the robots from Mega Man 2 against you. You must defeat Doc eight times, and each time he'll use a different weapon from Mega Man 2. His weakness also changes each fight. Defeating Doc will unlock the Break Man stage, in which you fight Proto Man. Beating him will result in unlocking Wily's Skull Castle, the final dungeon. After defeating all of the bosses there, including Dr. Wily, you've beaten the game! Congratulations! Fortress Bosses *Kamegoro Maker *Yellow Devil MK-II *Holograph Mega Mans *Rematch with the Robot Masters *Wily Machine No. 3 (has two phases) *Gamma (has two phases) Development Reception Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of ''Nintendo Power'' V20. *The game won 2 awards in the 1990 Nintendo Power Awards: Best Graphics and Sound, and Best Hero (Mega Man). External links *Mega Man 3 (NES) at GameFAQs *Mega Man 3 (Wii) at GameFAQs DE:Mega Man 3 ES:Mega Man 3 JA:ロックマン3 Dr.ワイリーの最期!? Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1990 video games Category:1992 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Capcom games Category:Classic Mega Man games Category:Capcom